hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkman (S3-S1)
Dr. Peyton Westlake/Darkman has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Dr. Peyton Westlake/Darkman the main central character and anti-hero of the Darkman film series. Character History "I'm everyone - and no one. Everywhere - nowhere. Call me... Darkman." - Dr. Peyton Westlake aka Darkman Early Life Peyton Westlake was born on December the 3rd, 1959 to Elizabeth and Harold Westlake. From a young age he developed an interest for science and medicine when his father left while his mother was gravely ill, though his school years he was a top student in science and chemistry. After he graduated high school, he went to John Hopkins University where he receives his M.D., while there he met a pre-law student named Julie Hastings. Attempted Murder After Julie graduated, they moved in together; Peyton began a hospital-funded project to develop a synthetic skin to replace skin graph procedures in severe injury cases, and after several experiments, he could only make the skin last 99 minutes, which was reduced to a puddle of foul smelling waste product. After living together for nearly a while, on a night in 1990 he proposed to Julie to marry him, she was hesitant and left Peyton without an answer, that very night, the lights in his lab went out during a skin experiment, he discovered the skin lasted longer in darkness due to the synthetic cells photo-sensitivity to UV light. Within mere seconds of the discovery, Robert G. Durant and his gang raided his lab, on the orders of real estate tycoon Louis Strack, Jr. looking for an important document that Julie left in the lab. They killed Peyton’s lab assistant Yakitito, viciously beat Peyton; burning his hands on electrical transformers, dunking his head into a vat of boiling solvent then leaving him to die in an explosion set up by Durant with two flammable tanks, a dipping bird and a lighter. Peyton’s badly burned body was thrown clear from the building and landed in the nearby river. Julie was standing outside of the lab when it happened, Peyton is presumed dead, blown to bits because the biggest piece of him they found was an ear, she has a quiet funeral for him and continues her life. Darkman Peyton was found by fishermen and taken to a highly advance burn ward, The surgeons observe the severity of his injuries and the pain he was in, they performed the Rangeveritz technique (Severing his thelmic nerve that receives pain) rendering him unable to feel pain. The other side effects of the operation consist of amplified emotions, extreme depression and uncontrollable fits of rage. The result of this is unchecked flows of adrenaline through his system in states of anger or stress, giving him highly augmented strength, endurance, and rapid healing potential. He escaped from the burn ward and headed into the streets, finding a black gentleman's trenchcoat, or commonly known as a duster, and fedora hat. He would set up a new lab with all of his salvaged equipment in an abandoned factory to continue his synthetic skin research. While Darkman continued his experiment, he comes to realize his desire to exact revenge on the men who destroyed his life. One night while watching Julie at a party, he saw Durant and Rick, the man who killed Yakitito. Later that night, Darkman confronts Rick, beats information out of him about Durant and kills him by shoving him out of a manhole during late night rush hour thusly a truck crushing his head. The second to go would be Durant’s muscle Paulie, Darkman use his skin to imitate him, stole a briefcase of money from Durant, and let Paulie take the blame, Durant had Paulie thrown out of a window of his high rise apartment. Peyton managed to rebuild his face from a damaged photo and went back to see Julie, after a brief reunion he fails to tell her of his disfiguring experience and his transformation to Darkman. Darkman imitated Durant next in order to steal money from an important deal he had with a crime boss in Chinatown, Durant and his men were baffled when they confronted Durant’s double. Darkman escaped from the clutches of his enemies while Durant and his men shot at him. Revenge The sudden change in Peyton became apparent to Julie when she witnessed him viciously attack a carnival worker who was trying to cheat them. She went and told her boss, Louis Strack, Jr. He then revealed that he was responsible for the attack on Peyton and was in league with Durant. She left, Strack, Jr. called Durant and told him to follow Julie. Later Julie went back to Darkman’s factory hideout, there she was immediately captured by Durant’s men, They took her to Strack, Jr. while two of Durant’s men, Smiley and Rudy, pursued Darkman into his lab. Durant circled around in a helicopter, using a mini grenade launcher to kill the man he destroyed. Darkman managed to disguise Rudy as himself and get shot by Smiley, after which Darkman beat Smiley and left him to die in the very same kind of explosion they left him in. Darkman climbed onto Durant’s helicopter, after a brief struggle, Darkman was knocked of the railing but managed to grab and hold tight to the helicopter crane cable as Durant tried to blow him up. Darkman hooked the cable to a semi truck and the helicopter crashed when it entered a tunnel, supposedly killing Durant. That night, Darkman confronted Strack, Jr. and Julie at one of Strack, Jr.'s unfinished buildings, they fought and Darkman got the upper hand, he dropped Strack, Jr. head first of the 650 foot structure. Julie tried to convince him to return to his previous life with her, but he told her that even if he perfected his skin and covered his wounds, he would still be a monster unable to control his rage and strength. He left Julie, disappearing into the streets in another mask. The Return of Durant Several years afterwards, Darkman set up a new lab in a abandoned subway station; he continues to try to perfect the skin but with no avail. In 1993 he learns that a scientist named David Brinkman was developing a similar project. He goes to meet Brinkman to see two men trying to force him sell his factory home, Darkman intervenes and gives Brinkman his research on a disk. The next day, Darkman finds Brinkman and his sister Laurie arguing, afterwards Brinkman proposes a partnership to finish the skin together. Peyton happily agrees and leaves when his mask was minutes away from disintegrating. That night, while Brinkman was running a skin experiment, the men who confronted him that mourning returned with some more thugs and their boss, Robert G. Durant, who survived the helicopter crash and had recently awaken from a 878 day coma. They demand that Brinkman sign his building over to them, Brinkman refused and attempted to attack with a homemade laser weapon. Durant has his goons brutally torture and kill Brinkman. Darkman shows up too late to find Brinkman’s body, he instantly knew Durant was responsible due to Brinkman's missing finger, Durant’s signature. The progress they made gone, Darkman continued from scratch, but his rage and grief over Brinkman’s death and the reemergence of his nemesis prompt him to pursue his old mission, revenge. After attending Brinkman’s funeral, Peyton learned that Laurie Brinkman intends to sell David’s building to Durant, he tries to convince her other wise but fails, he then turns to reporter Jill Randall for help, she provides him information on Durant and his plans. Soon after Jill learns Darkman’s identity, she goes on the news and tells about Durant’s return. That same night Jill Randall dies from a car bomb, Durant saw her broadcast and ordered her death. Darkman begins imitating Durant’s gang again, he learns Durant is using the factory to produce highly advanced assault rifles capable of incredible destruction and intends to sell to a Neo Nazi organization that promises wipe out all crime in the city, thusly leaving Durant without competition. Laurie Brinkman discovers Durant’s involvement in David’s murder and refuses to sell, Durant kidnaps her and intends to kill her, but Darkman shows up, saves her, kills all of Durant’s thugs and traps Durant in his car with a bomb. Darkman explodes Durant; he is convinced that he killed him this time and leaves to return to perfecting his skin. The Rooker incident A few months after supposedly killing Durant, Peyton continues his research, in order to fund his experiment, he steals money from drug dealers. One night he steals a case of money from drug lord Peter Rooker, he used it to purchase a crate of medical supplies which had a tracking device on it planted by Dr. Bridget Thorne. Thorne follows Darkman to his lab, she reveals to him that she was one of the doctors who performed the Rangeveritz procedure on him. She offers to perform an experimental operation to repair his the thelmic nerve, Darkman agrees on the grounds that he get to use her lab to perfect the skin. After the operation, Darkman runs his data through Thorne's equipment and after countless failed experiments he finally is able to synthesize a permanently formula for his skin, he uses it to create a batch for his face. But just as he discovers it, Rooker shows up, it is revealed that Thorne is in fact Rooker’s mistress and had lured Darkman into her web. The operation perform on him was a fake, Thorne had implanted a device that send electrical currents through his nerves causing severe pain to the point where Darkman is rendered unconscious. Rooker steals Darkman’s research and the permanent skin batch. Thorne takes a sample of Darkman’s adrenaline in order to synthesize a black market steroid that increases the users strength and endurance to match Darkman’s. He eventually escapes and begins working on retrieving his research. During this he develops feelings for Rooker’s trampled down wife and neglected daughter. He imitated Rooker during a surprise birthday party his wife and friends throw for him, while Rooker and his gang get doses of the new super steroid. Darkman fails to retrieve his research, but his feeling’s for Rooker’s wife and daughter intensify, He discovers that Rooker intends to have his wife killed during a special dinner with Thorne watching. But when it came, Rooker had Thorne killed instead knowing she was using him. After foiling Rooker’s plan to kill the newly elected DA, Peyton follows him back to his waste disposal site, After a brief struggle with his thugs, Darkman begins to fight with a steroid amplified Rooker, during which his daughter is severely burned by a broken natural gas pipe. Rooker destroys the disk containing Darkman’s research but drops his batch of skin. Darkman sidesteps Rooker and lets him fall into a trash compactor, crushing him to death. Rooker’s daughter was rushed to the hospital, Peyton decided to save the innocent little girl by using the only permanent batch of synthetic skin he had on her. Afterwards he leaves again, to continue his research and rediscover the secret to perfecting liquid skin. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Finding Allies Over the course of the decade Darkman had been living alone, working on re-creating his everlasting synthetic skin formula. He stationed himself inside an abandon warehouse next to a junkyard in Los Angeles. On July the 15th 2007, Darkman had attacked several people whilst they hid in the zombie attack that tormented the city. Darkman pleaded for the group to get out of the area, but after some pleading from one of the person's, Carmen Pauline Ryder's point of view, Darkman allowed them some rest and relaxation inside the factory warehouse he occupied. Over time Darkman had become friendly with them and offered his services when Hoffman's name came up which both Peter Strahm and Daniel Rigg, two other persons within the group, were both greatful for. After Rigg and two another survivors named Eric Matthews and Alec Blair left to go and get the photo that Darkman needed to use for his synthetic mask making, Strahm and Darkman had guarded the place. CPR would choice this time to speak to Darkman, feeling she had knew who he was and was right about him. When the trio had come back they arrived with a new member Dorian Sullivan (Eric's cousin), Strahm protected the group after a murderous clown named Sweet Tooth had arrived at the factory, however Darkman was able to subdue Sweet Tooth and Strahm had gotten some industrial strength chains to hold the clown which it did. The group quickly left with Strahm and several others assisting with the group after a psychopathic criminal had tried to kill them then kidnaps some of them, only to be taken away from them from telekinetic killer. Ash Williams One the journey out of the city they find a Oldsmobile dubbed the Classic broken down and the driver had signaled the oncoming RV to help him out which Darkman helped out. Over the course of awhile he would find out that the driver was Ash Williams and learnt about his history and saw they both shared similarly tales of losing someone and death. Ash had followed the RV, which had all of Darkman's equipment stored inside, and found himself outside an apartment complex in Wisconsin. He had lost the RV and, after talking to Darkman about stuff, eventually saw people being shoved into a limo at gun point and drove after the limo where he would eventually track them down a bridge. Ash and Darkman went to the rescue and was able to save the ones inside the crash and transport them back to the RV where they were treated for their injuries. While residing in a safehouse in the town of Harmony, Ash was quickly threaten by the Ghostface Serial Killer over the phone. Darkman had went out to the garage where the source was coming from and interrogated the Ghostface Serial Killer. When Ash arrived he came to see it was only someone posing as the killer, which pissed off Darkman. However from the kid it laid conformation that Richard, the only name for the Ghostface Serial Killer, was indeed toying with Ash. Growing Team Of Allies The following month, Darkman was back in Los Angeles and re-located to an old soap factory, where he had brand new computer equipment set up after smuggling it. The brand new equipment yielded one majorly helpful advancement for his synthetic skin formula: he was now able to mass-produce more masks at once and at a much quicker rate than before; whereas it would take hours just to produce one mask, it now took only minutes. Despite this major improvement, Darkman was still unable to find the flawless coding that would enable the skin to last permanently in the light, much to his frustration. Darkman would soon get new allies in the form of John Connor, Sarah Connor and RoboCop, stumbling there following an escape from a Terminator after them to try to kill them, following a successful raid on an OCP computer office building to destroy data there crucial for the supercomputer SkyNet to make the catastrophic event of Judgment Day to occur. Darkman provided aid for the Connors and RoboCop, and also helped them along with Ash when Clarence Boddicker and his gang, re-animated, were sent to destroy RoboCop after tracing his signal. After killing some of Boddicker's gang and fleeing the scene when police were alerted, another encounter with Boddicker's gang would be had at a housing project that Boddicker was under order to destroy and also kill residents if necessary to make room for the Delta City project. With help from the Connors as well as vigilante Nicholas Hume, Darkman helped to kill more of Boddicker's gang and provide shelter, until he, Hume and the Connors along with RoboCop had to part ways. After learning Robert G. Durant's manor hideout in Westwood had been attacked by Hume before Hume's death, Darkman went to investigate, in the hopes he could find something of a lead as to who was behind re-animating criminals like Durant and Boddicker. He learned during his search that Durant had ties to the American chapter of the torture and murder-for-profit organization, Elite Hunting, Darkman went with Ash to the Elite Hunting building to investigate. Darkman, disguised as one of Durant's goons, infiltrated the Elite Hunting torture chambers, where he met again with Daniel Matthews and learned that Daniel's mother had been a victim of Durant's and Daniel himself nearly had been too, but he was in for more of a shock when he learned Daniel had been in-league with wanted murderers Jason Voorhees and Amanda Young. Caught in a deadly crossfire, Darkman took Daniel's ragtag group over to his soap factory to harbor them and give them shelter. Despite the fact both Jason and Amanda were brutal killers, Darkman took a liking to them and sympathized with their situation, and he saw them as no worse than himself, someone who had taken lives out of vengeance. He also had a common enemy with them in not only Durant, but also corrupt LAPD Detective-Lieutenant Mark Hoffman, who'd been a Jigsaw Killer and had involvement with Durant, leading to the murder of Daniel's mother. Darkman would see to it that all of his enemies and those of his new friends would get their comeuppance, sooner or later. Mission Accomplished In October of 2008, Darkman would finally achieve his mission of vengeance he so longed for, when in disguise, he snuck into Durant's new manor hideout after locating it and when inside, carefully planted a series of C4 charges. After leaving the manor, Darkman detonated the charges, causing massive destruction to the manor that also claimed Durant's life. Following this, he went about with his usual routine life, still working on perfecting his synthetic skin formula. Regular Appearance Peyton stands at six feet three inches tall and weighs about one hundred and fifty-six pounds. He has an average build. Before his burns, he had straight brown hair, and his eyes are blue. After his attempted murder from Robert G. Durant, over 40% of his body is now terribly scarred. His hands are almost reduced to bone due to horrible electric burns. His face is three-fourths the way burned leaving an unburned patch on the upper left side of his face. He has neither lips nor ears. His face, hands and most of his body is swathed in medical bandages. Darkman also wears an all-black Jack the Ripper-like trenchcoat, commonly known as a duster, and a matching fedora. Trademark Gear Darkman's trademark equipment are his extremely lifelike and realistic masks made from synthetic skin produced in his Bio-Press equipment (he can also create skin for other body parts using this equipment). The skin looks like actual human skin and blends in easily alongside organic skin. Originally created to help burn victims, Darkman uses the skin to create masks to disguise himself as his enemies and destroy them from within their factions. He has been unable to perfect the code to keep the skin permanently stable in the light past ninety-nine minutes (beside the rare batch he used to heal Jenny Rooker's burn), so he must carefully plan out how he's to infiltrate when he's in disguise. He'll use the disguises for other purposes too, such as sneaking inside places to get equipment for himself. Darkman has recently smuggled much more advanced and high-tech computer equipment that enables him to create his skin within minutes, whereas with his older equipment it would take him hours just to create one mask. Being a scientist and chemist, Darkman also carries plenty of standard science and lab equipment. An efficient demolitionist, Darkman has also been known to create bombs and strategically plant them to annihilate his enemies, and he's also good at creating and using non-lethal smoke bombs for diversionary tactics and to avoid harming potential innocent bystanders. He also carries some holographic equipment that he's been known to use to confuse his enemies to lure them into a death trap, as he did with Durant's goon Smiley back when he first sought his revenge against his eternal enemy. Category:Scientists Category:Vigilantes Category:Burn Victims Category:Badass Heroes